The Shadows Within
by DinosBeforeRhinos
Summary: Our friends. Our fellow smashers. Our brawl family. Members have gone missing, and I've begun to suspect some fighters are sadly, behind this. I must find out who, and why or else more victims will arise. Rated T for: Mild Cursing, Violence, Mild Blood, and Mild Suggestive Adult Themes. *This is a Revision to my last fanfic: The Shadows Within Us(I removed the Us in this revise)*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Let's make this short. Regardless of the poll's turn out, I will be revising the story. I'm only keeping this poll up to get an idea of what the general audience, who plans on reading this, wants. I'm also going to keep author's notes lees then 3 lines, so enjoy.~

* * *

><p>His body, frail. His face, emotionless. He just hung there, his wrists chained like as if he was poultry in a butcher's shop. It was horrid to see him like this. I peered to my right and left, not surprised to see the looks on everyone's faces. He wasn't the only one. All of them, hanging, together.<p>

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Marth, who's normally a calm, collected man.

I can't move. The shock is too much. I..I..how am I a hero, if I can't even deal with this..

Suddenly Marth sprinted forward, swinging his sword at the hooded figure. It went right through him, and the man disappeared right in front of Marth.

"What.." whispered Marth under his breath.

He reappeared and grabbed him by the neck of his cloak.

"You fool."

A gag could be heard in the distance. Marth froze and grabbed his stomach. He spat out blood, and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"NO!"I screamed.

I pulled out my sword and ran for the man.

"IKE STOP IT! YOU'LL JUST END UP LIKE MARTH!" A blonde teenager screeched.

I looked over to my friend and he stopped flinching. I felt tears roll down my eyes. Marth was just laying there, motionless. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. The man was right in front of me, as if he was waiting for me to lunge. But Marth was right there, right in my grasp to help.

"If I don't get him now, THEY'LL ALL DIE!" I yelled towards Link.

I can't let them die. I can't and won't. I looked towards Marth, who was just lying there in his own pool of scarlet blood.

"I'm sorry, my friend."

Flashback to 2 Months Ago~

I took in a deep, slow breath.

"Today, will be a grand day. That's for sure."

I walked through the vast, grassy fields of Ylisse, as I had arrived just the other day, in hopes of meeting a young, fellow, swords(wo)man. I'm quite excited to meet this young lady.. BUT NOT like that.. Uh.. I'm also meeting a mage whom resides in this kingdom as well. We've all been notified of this special arrangement, for I'm.. picking them up? Since I was already in this world, I was told that my job was to bring these two back with me, back to the hub. I arrived at the gates to see a young woman with calm, deep blue hair, and a similar dress type to Marth's. Soon enough she hugged and waved goodbye to some young man with a similar sword to her's. She began to walk up to me.

"Hello," she calmly greeted.

"Greetings young mistress. It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine. I am known as Lucina, and my friend who should be coming out soon is Robin. Sorry about that..he's a man who likes to become knowledgeable in different subjects and topics."

"It's fine. As long as he comes soon. We need to leave shortly if we're ever going to make it to the arrival party."

"Arrival party?"

"You'll see," I said with a smirk.

Soon enough, this tactician I've been hearing about arrived outside of the gates. He had a large amount of books in both arms, and had a short sword hidden beneath his black cloak.

"Alright.." he said while adjusting the position of the books he was holding,"we can head out..now."

"Then, let's go!" I cheered and marched forward. The two of them just stared at me and I stopped. I walked forward with my head down in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that. It sort of follows what I made in the first 2 chapters of the original. It was clearly visible with how much more detail I added. I didn't add a lot of dialog so I wouldn't drone on and on with chit chat. I wanted the environment to come alive and seem a bit more vibrant. Oops. 4 lines long. Well I'll end it now. Expect the next chapter soon! *Also Thank you to WR3000 and Greywolfian for taking the time to respond to my story and giving me advice! It helps. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was an awkward, silent walk.

"So uh.. are you guys excited to see the smash lobby and meet the other, veteran smashers?"

"I guess.." Lucina said.

I decided to drop the subject. The atmosphere was already awkward enough..

"Hey Ike," Robin began to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Are there any libraries or studies in the Smash lobby?"

"Well, it's not just a lobby. Currently we're heading to lands closer to the portal leading there. In those lands will be where we live. Currently, Marth is there, waiting for our arrival. He's especially excited to hear about your arrival Lucina. You know, since you're a distant relative."

"Oh yeah huh. My father spoke a bit of the Hero king that I'm related to."

Maybe that's why she looks so familiar to Marth. The blue hair is spot on. I wonder..

"Wait, what do you mean by portals?" asked Robin, inquiringly.

"Well, every smasher comes from worlds different from ours as you know, so a way for all of us to come together as one and get ready for battles or tournaments is by having a central hub or lobby to meet at. In the lobby, various portals that are labeled lead to different lands and dimensions far off from ours. Everyone who is apart of our smashing family is welcomed to use them and visit other smashers."

"Oh.." Robin responded intrigued.

"More on that note, there is one portal that's forbidden to be entered. It's gated off, but I might as well warn you in advance. Anyone who dares to disobeys Master Hand's rule and decides to enter that door may not, and cannot come out. It's not just a matter of punishment, more of an irreversible offense that Master Hand cannot save you from. It's a gateway to the Dark Kingdom. A place of despair and misery where all of the discarded and abandoned brawlers are sent to. Rarely does a brawler come back, and this requires a lot of magic usage from Master Hand, which he can only conjure up every few years. So if someone enters at the expense of their own choice, they will not come back."

"Whoa.." said Lucina, who became a little spooked," That sounds awful.."

"Well here we are!" I announced,"Welcome to the Fire Emblem Manor; our home until it's our time to leave the Smash family, which I hope is never."

Childish glee could be seen on their faces as they sprinted towards the beautiful castle in awe and excitement. The smooth stone brick walls and elegant details of the exterior were enough to be amazed by, but the inside was incredible. When you entered the castle through the iron gated entrance, you walked into a large dining room that could be used as a meeting room as well. The stairwells on both ends of the front room led to the female and male wings of the castle, meaning Lucina had an entire section of the castle just to herself. Beyond the front entrance on the first floor was a hallway leading to separate rooms. On the left was a large library, definitely fitting the study requirements Robin asked for, and a large kitchen on the right. The very last door on the far end of the hall way led to the sparring rooms. The walls were lined with different swords of all shapes and sizes, shields covered the upper parts of the walls, and in the middle was a large mat where Link and Marth could be found sparring together.

"HEE-YAAH!"

The classic scream Link shouted could be heard, and that excited everyone. Marth grabbed Link then kneed him a few times, before throwing him to the opposite side of the mat. Link slowly pushed him self up, then pulled out a bomb. He threw if at Marth, who quickly dodged it and began sprinting towards Link. Link pulled out his bow and arrow and pulled on the draw sting. He held it until it sparked and he could hear a click. I looked over to Lucina and Robin. Robin was standing there, reading a book, whilst Lucina was smiling eagerly to begin fighting. She was cheering Marth on and jumping around. I chuckled. Link let go and the arrow hit Marth spot on. Marth flew backwards and fell to the ground. Link began sprinting towards Marth, then jumped above him. He then put his sword directly below him and began to fall straight down. Like an arrow. Marth quickly noticed this, but he didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. Suddenly, a blue orb surrounded Marth and deflected Link's meteor like attack. Marth rolled to the right, and Link to the left. Both eyed each other before charging towards each other.

"HEEE-YAAA!" screamed Link.

"HUGHHH!" yelled Marth.

They both hit each other at the same time, knocking each other to the other side of the mat.

"I'm going to call that a tie." I pronounced.

Link and Marth both sat up slowly. Link began to laugh.

"Good match," he chuckled.

"Back at you," Marth smiled.

Robin put his book away and ran to help Link, while Lucina went to help Marth up.

"So you.. must be my decendant. Lucina right?" he grunted as he began to stand up.

"Yes, I am, and I am truly honore-"

Marth but a finger to her lip.

"There's no need for formalities here. We're all now apart of the brawling family, and here I am not known as the "Hero King" I am simply Marth. That's that."

Lucina smiled and walked with Marth off to the dining hall to bandage him up, follwing with Robin helping Link head over there as well. As we all sat in the dining hall, I remembered that we had to get to the ceremony soon.

"Oh god, remember that we need to leave soon. Any later and you guys won't get to meet any of the other smashers."

"Hey, that reminds me, we never introduced ourselves."

"You already know who I am Robin. I'm sure of it. And Lucina, we already had our introduction at the sparring mat."

"You guys might know me. I'm Link, a hero across the times as you know," Link cockally spat.

"You think you're so great," Marth began to mock,"well let me add that I'm a hero AND king."

"Hey! If ZELDA would actually acknowledge me and appreciate my greatness, maybe I would be a king too. I mean I did save her, god knows how many times. She's just being all finecky right now. Trust me though, she'll come to her senses and realize, I'm the man for her," Link smirked.

"Mhm. Sure. Oh, but by then we'll be all too old to come to your wedding. Too old or too dead." I joked.

"Hmph." pouted Link.

Lucina began to giggle.

"You guys are so stupid."

Everyone began to laugh.

"Well, lets all get ready for the party or whatever crap Master Hand thinks we enjoy. It's always some weird get-together where we have nothing to do, and all there is to eat is a small table of foot punch made by Peach, who's name does NOT depict how good her fruit desserts are, and weird snacks that taste like a mix of oil and dirt. I honestly don't see why we have to go to these." whined Link.

"Well, this is to celebrate the incoming of new smashers. This only happens every so years. This is my second to be fair.." I stated.

"Third" added Marth, who began grabbing snacks from the fridge, prepping for the painful taste of the snacks offered there.

"Fourth sadly. It was even worse back then. I don't want to go into detail how awkward it was to only have 12 - 13 of you counted Master Hand – smashers attended a party, rather small group meeting. It was god awful and the food was worse since Luigi made it."

"Oh shut up. I'm sure it won't be so bad," said Robin, who had been awfully silent.

"Well look who's finally begun talking." sneered Link.

"So, are we all ready?" I asked.

"I really don't see the point in changing. I mean we literally wear the same clothes everyday. For the past, who knows how many years, I've been wearing this outfit. Hopefully, I'll get a change in apparel soon, cause god knows how bad I'm tired of wearing this piece of crap, that smells like crap might I add." complained Marth.

"You two love complaining. You're like fountains that endlessly spew water cause they have those fancy filters that continually uses the same water for years." Lucina pointed out.

"Heh, get used to it. After years of this, we've got a lot of stories to tell you two. Painful, funny, heroic, you name it, it's happened to us or we have something to tell about it." responded Marth.

"Now imagine living with these two. I don't even live with Link, yet he visits so often it

s like he does live here. Oh god, it's only been a few years, yet I already feel the white hairs coming.." I joked. Robin and Lucina Laughed. Soon enough, we all began heading out the door. Link and Marth were covered in bandages, yet still looked good. The portal was only a few yards from the entrance so it didn't take long to arrive.

"Now listen," I began to tell the newcomers,"entering a portal is a really odd feeling. Something that takes time to get used to. It's only this way due to the fact that enemies and diseases cannot enter through here and enter other portals. Each world has it's seperate problems, and combining them would be god awful to the smashers residing in such places. So, the uncomfortable feeling you're about to experience is normal."

"Alright," they both confirmed at the same time.

We all entered the portal, one at a time. Soon enough I was the last one to enter. Shades of purple and black surrounded me like a flame enveloping you in a fire. My head began to spin and my body looked like it was disappearing. What only took a few seconds felt like hours, no days. It's been years, yet this feeling still isn't that comfortable to me. Soon enough I came through to the other side, and on each end of the portal, lines of brawlers were clapping, and cheering. Lucina and Robin smiled coyly, and waved. I could see Kirby clapping his fin like hands together on the top of his head, cheering along with many others. Charizard spat out heated flames over us, and smiled, whilst Gannondorf turned to his side, and looked at us with disgust. What the hell is his problem. Oh wait. I looked at Link and saw he hadn't noticed Gannondorf's disapproval. We moved along, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong threw bananas at us, some hitting us, but it's the thought that counts. I saw some unknown faces, like this white chick with a blue shirt on. She was in some pose. It was weird.. Another was this woman who held a wand with a star in one hand, and had a partner that was a star by her other. Sadly, I also saw some smashers missing. I had spent so many years with them, and not seeing them here was depressing. I looked over to the locked gate that was forbidden and thought of their faces as they entered. It must have been frightening. Poor Snake, Lucas, and others. Well, right now is the time to celebrate, not dwell on the past. We headed over to the stage where Master Hand was standing. He was talking to Zelda, how nodded then scurried off.

"Welcome Everyone!" he began,"I would especially like to welcome our newest smashers!"

Cheers from all around could be heard.

"Let us make a toast, to welcome our smashers fully into the family.

The cheering died down a bit. Everyone stared into their cups. Peach began to pout, and dumped her punch onto the nearest victim(sadly it was Mario) and stomped away. Everyone threw their drinks away and continued to listen to the speech.

"As you chat amongst new and old friends, I would like all of you to look up. Thanks to one of our new smashers, Rosalina will be providing an array of all sorts of lights and decoration."

Everyone looked up, while I looked towards Rosalina. She held out her wand and closed her eyes. The tip began glowing a bright white with a hint of yellow and blue. She pulled it back and charged the wands power, followed by her pointing it towards the sky. Suddenly, her star shot that direction and an explosion of lights appeared in the sky. More and more stars appeared, and she began conducting them, as if in an orchistra. Sometimes the stars were segregated by colors, whilst other times they all combined for one large explosion of color. The stars didn't kill themselves, they just fell back down and rested for a few seconds, before jumping back in line to be shot up again. It was a wonderful sight. I walked over towards Link who was talking to Samus and Shulk. They were talking about techniques, or so I thought.

"She hit me REALLY hard after I said that, but it was worth it." said Link.

"Who hit you?" I inquired.

"Well look who finally showed up. I haven't seen you in a few weeks!" cheered Samus while hugging me. I began to blush, and patted her on her head. She backed up and looked at me oddly.

I looked towards Shulk,"Well hello. I'm Ike as you might have already known."

"Yep! I've heard a lot about your's and Marth's swordsmanship, and I'd like to learn more!"

"Wait, didn't you come to me asking for pointers? I feel offended you didn't mention me in the greats while talking about sword skills." Link spat with jealousy.

"Uh.. you're good too, I guess.." he whispered.

Link shot him a glare, while Samus and I began laughing.

"Oh hey guys, what's so-"

A man in a tight suit with a F-Zero helmet on was about to ask a question, but was cut off by an explosion. Another one hit. One more hit, by us might I add, and we all were blown back by the blast. Smashers around us ran over to help us up. No one was hurt, but a large dust cloud could be seen.

"What the hell.." I muttered.

Suddenly a black robed figure emerged from the wall floating, or levitating if you will. My first guess was Robin since the black robe and such, but I was mistaken. Robin ran over to where we were, and looked just as confused as everyone else. I looked towards his hand and could see him unschething his blade, while gripping his book tighter. All around me, I could see smashers prepping to fight. I got up and pulled out my sword.

"Who are you?" I inquired, all eyes on me.

"Me? Do you really think you have the right to speak to someone of my, stature? I have no reason to be wasting my time talking to a dull swordsman, such as yourself.

This bitch.

"ANSWER ME!" I boomed.

"Oh, shut up." he put out his hand and it began to glow.

"What the f-" I began but couldn't finish.

He shot a lightning bolt at my chest, and flung me across the room like I was nothing. I hit the wall, and after that everything went black, everything became, nothingness. I feel cold, really cold. Like ice seeped through my skin and decided to camp out in my chest.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written to date. 2,000 words of POWER! Just kidding.. The next couple of chapters will come out within a few days, so watch for those. After about the 3rd chapter, the speed of the story will definitely slow down. Please review(Helpful criticism is appreciated), favorite if you want, and follow if you wanna' keep up to date! ;) See ya'!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV~

"ANSWER ME!" screamed Ike.

What does he think he's doing! He's going to get slaughtered if he keeps acting so stupidly!

"Oh, shut up."

A lightning bolt crashed into Ike's chest, flinging him across the room into a wall.

"IKE!" I screamed.

I ran over to help the man who lay unconcious. I could tell the man was looking at me. My suspiciouns were correct. I thought something was wrong. I felt it. I can't explain it, but my gut was screaming earlier that this was all to perfect. Too pristine. I reached Ike and lifted his head up. There was blood covering the chest area of his armor, and cuts all over his face and arms. I put Ike's head down gently, and turned around. Everyone was in too much of a shock to react. I'm honestly not 100% sure what the hell is going on, but I knew something bad was going to happen. I gripped the levon sword a bit tighter, knowing if I screwed up, people will die. Namely Ike and myself.

"ARCTHUNDER!" I screamed and shot a ball of lightning at the hooded figure. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of me. I quickly rolled to the side, before he grabbed me.

"ARCFIRE!"

Soon enough, the other fighters were out of their trance and ready to fight. Lucina ran towards the figure and quickly slashed her sword. Her attack was extremely similar to Marth's, which even he took notice to. Zelda transformed into Sheik and began kicking, punching, and throwing needles towards the figure, non of which hit him. Pikachu shot balls of lightning, one after another, showing his determination to help, while Mario and Luigi shot fireballs, taking turns to make it more efficent. Lucario began charging his aura balls up, and I threw my Arc Fire towards the man. This guy is like a flying dancer, twirling and teleporting away to dodge our attacks. This is insane.. Suddenly his arms began to glow a dark, purplish black, like my nosferatu. Is it possible he's using dark magic..? He pushed his arms forward and the dark mist began pouring out of it, like a hose gushing out water. Suddenly 2 more arms emerged from his back, and began emulating the same magic. He stopped pushing out the magic, and began angling one arm towards Palutena, another towards Lucario and Zelda, then one towards me. Something inside of me began screaming and I rolled out of the way. Large amounts of black magic began pushing and gripping around the targeted brawlers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Captain Falcon. He sprinted full speed towards the man, then jumped high enough to where they were at eye level together.

"FALCON-"

He was cut off by the man growing another arm and throwing him back into the wall. The man began to put his newly errupted arm over his head, where it began glowing a dark purple once more. My body stiffened.

"Damn! I can't move.." said Link, struggling to break free.

I tried to reach my tome, but I couldn't move anything. It felt like my body was being crushed from all directions by some outside force, that kept me from moving anything besides my eyes.

"Well, well Robin. It appears you may have dodged my initial attack."

I forgot he had attacked all those other brawlers, but why?

"But don't fret. I'm not finished with you. I feel I can have another option to get you to opt into joining, my little party." he snickered as his hood rotated around, seeming like he was looking at the brawlers whom were already being assulted by the dark magic. Their eyes were shut, and they looked as if he was holding dangling bodies.

"Damn.. you.." I spat, while gritting my teeth.

The man's hood faced me and began to emit more dark magic. If I were to guess, he thrives off of the stuff. I suddenly felt different. Like the pains of my past, and current times were disappearing. Like as if I was changing into a new, me.. I can't explain this feeling in meer words.. It's something that must be experienced to be understood..

"Robin.." a distant voice cried.

Who is that..

"Robin..!"

It began to grow louder, and louder.

"ROBIN!"

I shook out of my trance.

"Wha..what.."

"Robin!" screamed Lucina.

I began to wake up, and saw that the hooded figure was gone. Lucina stood before me, tears in her eyes, along with other brawlers around the area, some staring across the room, while others hugged each other. Link stood by himself. Alone. His sword was stabbed into the stone of the ground, while he held the hilt with both hands, staring blankly into space. I'm not sure, but I swear I saw a single tear, fall down from his right eye, on to his blade. Soon enough, I saw a man with blue hair and a red cape with a large, golden sword appear before me.

"You alright?" he asked, offering a hand to me.

Author's Note:

Short chapter. I know. The next one will be what had happened in Ike's perspective so we can get an idea on what the hell happened to Robin, and why the hooded figure was gone. ;) See ya' next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Ike's POV

I could hear shouting. Lots of it. It began to worry me. What the hell is going on, and why can't I do anything. Why is everything so black, and empty. Then I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly, with a welcoming blast of light shining into them, but I soon adjusted to see a hooded figure, shooting out rays of black and purple mist. It struck only three brawlers, but I swear I saw a fourth ray be shot out. I looked in the direction of where I thought the ray was and saw Robin. Captain Falcon soon enough, letting his arrogance take the best of him, rushed into the battle and tried to full on attack the robed man. Falcon soon enough was launched back from where he rushed in, right smack, into a wall, like an annoying fly being successfully swatted. I tried to get up, but my body hurt everywhere. I looked down and saw a small poll of blood, sitting on my bent stomach. I touched the area, and felt a large shock of pain fill me. When I looked around, I saw brawlers in fear, they were looking at either the figure, or at the three fighters whom were being plagued by the magic. The man's hand that was above his head, began to glow a dark, purplish black, and I saw every fighter stiffen. No one moved an inch. It was odd, but I could tell something the man just did, caused that. I moved my hand, and strangely it did move. I'm going to guess he thought I was dead and left me alone. Heh. He thinks I'm that easy to kill. Please. I grunted as I tried to move. Suddenly, the man began speaking.

"Well, well Robin. It appears you may have dodged my initial attack," he began,"But don't fret. I'm not finished with you. I feel I can have another option to get you to opt into joining, my little party."

What the hell does that mean?

"Damn.. you.." Robin replied, sounding like speaking was a pain.

I looked to see everyone's eyes fixated on what was going on with Robin. A large blast of dark magic began spewing out of the guys head space in his robe. Robin's eyes began to flare wide open, his head tilted back, and his mouth began making gagging noises.

"Ro..Rob..Robin..!" shouted a girl from the crowd over on the left side of me. I looked to see Lucina struggling and trying to break free. I'm honestly not even sure what the fuck is going on, but I can't let Robin endure this kind of pain. I slowly got up, using my sword as my support.

"What. The hell. IS GOING ON!" I screamed as began rushing towards the man. He was too busy holding 3 smashers prisoner, and torturing Robin is what it looked like, to handle my attack. I ran faster and faster, sprinting towards the man, before jumping high and dealing a heavy blow to him.

"IKE!" the crowd cheered, showing a bit more hope for the situation. My sword was locked in the mans chest, but I wouldn't stop there. I pushed it in hard, forcing it to go as far as I could possibly make it. The man gagged. He pushed me away with some weird force. I hit the wall again, but not nearly as hard, and definitely not enough to knock me out again. My sword was jammed into his chest, and his magic began to weaken. Some of the fighters were beginning to move a little more. He stopped forcing his magic out, but created some odd, spherical purple orbs surround the other captured smashers. He was attempting to make one around Robin, but Link would have non of it. He pulled out his bow and arrow, and shot a light arrow straight through the mans chest. Right above where my sword was. The man let go of Robin, but created a giant vortex that sucked in the orbs. He stared down upon Link, then quickly entered the portal. I took a deep breath.

"What the hell just happened.."

Lucina sprinted past me, as I was leaning against a wall. She ran over to where Robin's body was just lying there. His eyes were wide open, but the color disappeared. It looked like a plain, gray shade with no sight of a soul living inside of the body. Lucina began to shed tears, while shouting his name.

"ROBIN!" she screamed,"Robin.."

She began to heavily tear up. Smashers began to surround her and I could see their faces showing remorse and anger towards the villain whom had appeared during such a wonderful time. I wonder, who was it.. I slowly got up and walked over, smashers parting the way to let me in. I watched slowly, as the color began to flood Robin's eyes once more. It was almost as if he was petrified.. As he awoke, he began to blink, and a sigh of relief filled all of our hearts. Luigi and Mario were amongst the huddlers surround Robin. I saw them whispering amongst themselves, one nodding, sometimes the other. They know something. Link was the few stragglers, standing alone. This must be difficult for him. Zelda was one of the few taken. I looked back to Robin, to see that he had noticed Link's current state as well. He looked around then saw me. I stood, and smiled.

"You alright?" I inquired, with a hand held out. He took it and asked,

"What happened.."

"I'm not even sure myself. I was knocked unconscious before the attack on you guys. When I awoke, you were being attacked yourself while Captai-"

I realized everyone had forgotten about the fashion impaired F-Zero fighter. I sprinted to where he was, everyone watching me. He was laying there, unconscious, or at least I hope he is. I picked him, placing one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Everyone. We need to get the wounded and take care of them before their conditions get worse."

Brawlers began running around, checking for bodies just lying there. I saw Marth, gripping his arm which had a gash in it. It could just be one of his earlier wounds opening up. I was about to help Marth, but he put up one hand and pointed to Link. No words needed to be said. I pushed Falcon around until he was in a better position, before walking over to Link.

"Link."

I reached to put my hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away and quickly drew his sword from the ground. It's tip was right where my face was. I didn't flinch, instead I knocked the blade back down to the side of me. Link just stood there, his sword in his grip, but angled towards the ground. It only took a few seconds before Link began tearing up. He fell to his knees, tears pattering towards the ground. He let go of his sword and sat there. He banged the ground.

"DAMNNIT!"he screamed,"DAMNNIT! DAMNNIT! DAMNNIT!"

Kirby and Falco were still picking up other fighters, when they looked over their shoulder to see who was yelling. I shot a quick look at them, before they hurried off.

"Why is it, that I've saved her countless times, yet I couldn't save her this once? I've saved her from that shithole Gannondorf for so many years. I've been on so many adventures, collecting an arsenal of weapons to make myself a worth while adversary, yet I fail to save her from this man with his magic crap."

I put a hand on his shoulder, and squat down until we're at eye level.

"Listen. You may not have saved Zelda, but you did save someone. Robin. He was there defenseless and the man tried to take him too. But you stopped it. I couldn't have done anything to help the situation, with my sword being jammed into his chest, and me leaning against the wall, hurt. You choose to follow your instincts and shoot him with one of your pure arrows, which obviously damaged him extensively. You did an excellent job today. Be proud. And trust me. We will find him, and we, no you, will save her."

He looked up with a little hope in his eyes, but his anger got the best of him, quickly leading to the hope disappearing and a dark look growing on his face. He slapped my hand away.

"I don't need your pity speeches."

He picked up his sword, bow, and quiver, before heading over to the Hyrule portal without another word. I sat there, with my head low. I shook it.

"You're an idiot."

I stood up tall, before walking towards the hospital portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Heh. It's been a while.. Hope you've been enjoying this story, and also a shout out to Mew29240, for keeping up constantly with my fic! It means a lot that you're enjoying it so much! Also, thank you TheAutisticGamer, for writing a super kind review! I do agree, my first story was meh, while this I tried a lot harder on. I liked the idea I had from the original though, so this is a spin off of it, but better.. I'm confusing myself.. Anyway, late chapter, been a few days, I'm SO sorry! I've been busy, catching up with school and such. Hopefully I can have Chapter 6 up by Saturday! Also, as a side note, I'm going to personally challenge myself to write 3,000+ words per chapter! Meaning, chapters will take longer, but will be longer so the wait is sort of worth it.

* * *

><p>Utter silence. That's all there was. I sat in a chair, by the bed Captain Falcon was residing in, curtained off to the rest of the hospital wing. I peeked over to Falcon and saw he was breathing slowly. It's better then when I originally brought him.. He was rasping and his breaths were quick and short. Mario(Dr. Mario currently) was yelling at Peach to get him some blood bags and IV drips or whatever. I honestly don't understand medicine at all. They removed Falcon's helmet, which revealed a brunette haired man, with a scar across his left eye. I looked up towards the plain, white ceiling and thought back to what had occurred. I was knocked unconscious until Falcon was thrown straight, into a wall. I've been briefed by some other brawlers as to what happened while I was out, and apparently the man attacked Palutena, Lucario, and Zelda. I feel bad for Link, and yet, I'm still angry with him for being such an ass, and denying my help. Anyway.. I also noticed that he shot out rays of black gas or some kind of magic.. Robin seems to know a lot about spells and such, so I'll go talk to him as soon as possible. When I dealt that blow to him, he seemed to endure a lot more pain then what I was issuing. I mean sure, I pushed the sword hard into him, but someone with that kind of power should be able to handle it. Then, when Link shot his arrow just above where I stabbed the man, he cried out in pain even more.. Was he distracted and both of our blows caught him by surprise? It looked that way.. Ugh. I'm confused. I'm going to need more help if I'm ever going to figure out who it was. I looked back to Falcon, and he was resting still. I got up and walked just outside of his make-shift room, closing the curtains behind me. As I walked along the halls, I peered into every room, looking for that white haired tactician. When I finally found his room, he was asleep, whilst Lucina was sitting there, blankly staring at Robin.<p>

"Lucina.." I began.

She held up a hand, then gently put it back down. She then slowly got up, ushering me out the door as she did. She met with me outside of his curtained area.

"He finally fell asleep peacefully. For hours, he'd been just lying there, occasionally asking me what happened. I wouldn't tell him. I don't want to worry him, since what happened might cause him to panic and think something is going to happen, or if a curse was placed on him. Whenever he did fall asleep, within the first few minutes he always began to yell, which Is worrying me. It's making me think something was placed on him.. and it's scaring me.."

"Lucina. There is a chance that something was placed on him so let's not rule out possibilities here, but as of right now, he is perfectly fine, and we shouldn't worry ourselves too much."

I looked around to the other curtained rooms.

"If you look around, a lot of smashers were hurt physically and emotionally. Adding more worry by saying that a brawler could be in danger won't help the situation. We can keep a close watch on Robin, to make sure he's fine, as long as we don't alert the other brawlers of what we're doing or the possibility.."

"I get it," she cut," I won't say anything, but if something does happen, then what?"

"I'm not really sure.."

She looked at me with an uncertain look, but dismissed it, before returning back to the closed off room in which Robin resided. I let out a deep breath, walking a bit farther down the hallway. It felt like I was walking forever and ever.. It's like an infinite hallway, that makes you feel like you've walked for miles, where as to your discovery, you haven't walked an inch. I turned around, thinking that it was one of those hallways, but I discovered nothing. The walls had no small cubical like curtained rooms leaning against them. The windows were gone as well. The walls became a darker shade of gray, slowly growing darker and darker..

"What the hell.."

I looked around and saw that the ground had turned a pitch black. The ceiling and walls became dark and empty as well, yet felt as if they were closing in on me. Am I being crushed? What's happening..

"Help! HELP!" I shouted.

I felt this tingling pain grow from the back of my spine, spreading it's darkness around me. I fell to the ground. The pain was too much.. everything hurt.. what am I feeling.. What's.. going.. o..n..

Lucina's POV

Ike.. you worry too much. I mean sure, telling everyone that Robin may become a threat, might spark some fire and worry into everyone's currently damaged souls, but at least we'd all be alert.. Dr. Mario could do procedures and tests, just to make sure Robin was okay.. I held my head with my hands, leaning on my knees, looking at Robin. I hope he's okay.. I got up and slowly left the room, peering at Robin once more before closing the curtains. As I began walking towards the exit portal, I heard a silent, distant cry from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, wondering what it was. It stopped, but I swear I heard something.. I began walking towards the portal, once more, before I heard it again. I quickly ran over to a nearby room, seeing Falco and Pit, chatting.

"Hey, um, I have a question to ask?"

"What?" asked Falco, a bit impatiently and irritated for intruding.

"I keep hearing these sounds down the westward end of the hallway.. Can you come out and see if you hear them too?"

Falco chuckled," So you want us to make sure you're not becoming looney?"

I shot an irritated face towards him, slowly moving my hand to the hilt of my blade. Falco slowly moved his wing to his gun.

"Hey, hey!" Pit nervously chuckled," there's no need to fight. We can just check and see if there's anything happening out there, as Lucina is claiming."

Falco scoffed. "Like I'd help her."

He stormed out of the room.

I ran out shouting,"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

He turned around a began sprinting at me. Pit jumped in, just in time to pull out his shield and deflect Falco's kick and punch combo.

"MY PROBLEM, IS THAT FOX GOT HURT, AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARED ENOUGH TO HELP HIM WAS PIT. ALL YOU OTHER ASSHOLES JUST RAN OVER TO HELP FUCKING ROBIN AND STUPID FALCON. FOX WAS LYING THERE, COVERED IN BLOOD, AND YOU'RE THERE SOBBING OVER A STUPID BOY WHO GOT ATTACKED BY BLACK GAS, YET HAS NO SCARS OR WOUNDS."

Falco was fuming. He was breathing in hard and fast breaths.

"To hell with all of you.." He said, walking away.

"So what? You're gonna get mad at all of us for not seeing Fox? I'm sorry that we were all caught up, sobbing over our lost ones. Our hurt ones. You do realize, it was more then just Falcon and Robin who got hurt right? At least 20 brawlers got damaged in that fight. What I find astounding, is that Pit, had enough courage to stop worrying about Palutenia, and think about you."

Falco opened his mouth to yell back, but another cry from the end of the westward hallway could be heard. They all shut up, and turned around. They gave each other a look, and sprinted to find out who's there and why they're yelling. When they arrived, they all stood there, looking at the man-like figure that was lying on the ground, clenching his fists and reaching out with one hand, as if reaching for something unreachable. Tears could be see flooding his eyes.

"Ike.." I began, reaching for him.

"Don't." boomed Pit, stopping me with a hand.

"He's in pain! We have to help him!"

"Look at what's surrounding him."

I looked at Pit annoyed, but followed his orders and looked at Ike. From what I could tell, dark, string like magic was pouring out from his back. It wrapped around him like a snake coiling it's prey. When I took a bit of a closer look, not stepping where Pit didn't permit me to step, I saw his skin becoming discolored. Like a shade of purple.

"What the hell.." Falco added disturbed. His 3 worded sentence summed up all of our feelings.

"So it seems you've finally arrived."

A mysterious figure appeared, similar to the one they had encountered just yesterday.

"Who are you." Pit spoke, plain faced.

"A person. A being. An entity. I am, what you want me to be. A villain, an ally. Maybe even a friend."

Pit gripped his dual bladed sword a bit tighter, as well as Falco and myself tightening the grip to our weapons.

"HELP!" shouted Ike, drawing our attention for just a second, which was plenty for him to strike. He swooped in and grabbed me by the shoulders, pinning me to a wall. I tried to move my arms, but he already placed a spell. I was glued to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I squirmed and shook my legs, trying, hoping rather, to get loose. Nothing worked. He flew off and began attacking Pit and Falco, shooting beams of dark magic. I was loosing the grip to my sword, then accidentally dropped it.

"Crap.." I murmured to myself.

I looked around. Someone has to have heard us by now.. Wait a second. Down to the far end of the westward hallway, which no one is around. This guy.. he planned it out! But why did he attack me? The figure flew off, then landed behind Ike, whom had possibly fell unconscious from all of the pain he had endured. He had become awfully silent..

"I hope you like what I did to him. I made him.. better I suppose. Arise Ike!" the man boomed, and soon began moving his arms in an upward motion.

Ike soon began to stand up, slowly. As he soon stood completely upward, he pulled out his sword. A glimpse could be seen, a scary sight. Ike's eyes, looked dead. Empty. The figure began conducting him, as if he were a puppet. He seemed to be treating Ike as one. Ike began to sprint towards Falco, swinging his sword with a tremendous force. He kept slashing and swinging a Falco, who had to keep dodging. Falco quickly took advantage of a moment of vulnerability, when Ike had swung, and kicked him in the face, followed by grabbing him and throwing him at Pit. Pit shot an arrow right through Ike's stomach area.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" I screeched.

"We.. aren't.." Pit mumbled while re-drawing another one of his arrows. Falco grabbed him once more and held Ike down. Ike was shaking around, looking like a vicious creature. The figure was moving his hands in every way to get Ike to break free. Soon enough he did, but it was too late, as Pit had shot another one of his arrows straight into Ike. He fell to the ground unconscious, the sound of his sword dropping in the silence caused and eerie feeling. Pit soon aimed an arrow at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted.

"He's saving you. Now shut up." Falco responded, irritated once more.

The arrow came rushing towards me. I clenched my eyes, but soon I felt the restraints that once held me, release, and the falling sensation take over. I landed, and picked up my sword. We all then turned towards the figure. He simply smiled.

"Well this was fun, but I guess I'll be taking what I came for, then leaving."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ROBIN!" I yelled.

"Oh no, I'm not after him as of right now. He's a later goal. Currently, I'm after you."

Confusion was the only expression on our faces. The man disappeared, before reappearing right behind me. He held a knife to my throat. I stood their, frozen and in shock.

"I can see that you two aren't stupid enough to come after me, when I can easily kill her and still get what I want."

Falco snarled.

What are we gonna do.. A portal suddenly opened from behind, and the man slowly levitated in, still holding a knife to my throat, whilst motioning for my to step back and follow him.

"Damn.. you.." Pit sneered.

I can't leave everyone.. I can't be like those 3 other brawlers who were taken. No. I won't let it happen.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, knocking the blade away from his hands. I kicked the surprised man back toward his portal. He slowly got up, brushing himself off. One of his gloves fell off, and a triangle was resting on the top of his hand. He realized I had seen that, which followed with him pulling his hand back as if he had burned it, and pushing me back with his weird invisible force.

"Until we meet again.." he spoke, under his breath, before disappearing into his portal, which soon vanished. We were all silent, but soon we turned towards Ike who was still lying there.

"Is he alright.."

"Yes. He's perfectly fine." responded Pit, calmly.

I breathed a little easier knowing he wasn't dead. Falco tried to pick him up, but the man was twice his size. Sadly, I had to help him, since Pit was exhausted. I held him by the legs, whilst Falco held him by the arms. We slowly carried him out of the hallway. Frantic faces were what greeted us when we returned.

"What's wrong?" asked Pit.

"Yeah.." I grunted,"what's..wrong.."

"It's about Fox.." Dr. Mario sighed.

"What happened?" Falco quickly shot, while dropping Ike.

"Well.."

2 Hours Later~

Falco wouldn't leave Fox's side. After the news, he couldn't stop crying. We all just stood there, in silence.

"That bastard.." I muttered, followed by all eyes looking on me.

"THAT DAMN BASTARD! He had to ruin our enjoyment, hurt our friends.. our family! Breaking us apart, damaging us externally and internally. Now.. he's even killed one of our own."

Everyone's head hung low.

"Screw waiting around. I'm leaving tonight. We're going to hunt down this murderous bastard and rescue our friends! Avenge Fox's death.. We will make sure this ass will never roam this world.. this planet, or any plant for that matter, ever again!"

Heads began to rise up. Everyone began to realize what I was preaching.

"Hey.. yeah! We should make a group and rescue our friends! Then we can finally all be happy!" Peach cheered.

What. I didn't just want to rescue them. I wanted the bastard dead. What the hell..

"Anyway. Maybe I won't leave just yet. We need the strong and able to come with me. Sadly, a lot of them got hurt, so we might have to wait a bit. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Samus, Marth(Whom had recently awoken), Kirby, Pit, Shulk, Luigi, Mario, and Ness all rose their hands.

"That's it?" I said, shocked," I know that a lot of you would rather be spending time with the ones that are hurt, but isn't it time we get back at the marauder who's been attacking us?"

"You're going about it all wrong," spoke a male voice from behind the crowd.

"How so?" I said mockingly.

"Well for one, you don't even know where he is, so you'd be blindly playing into his trap, where he could strike at any moment, killing more of us."

The male voice belonged to non other then Robin.

"Robin.." breathed Lucina.

"We need to scout out and find out where this man is hiding. I'm also officially calling him 'The Figure' so we can clarify who we're talking about. Now then, let's start figuring out who's going."

1 Hour Later~ Inside of the Fire Emblem Estate

"So here's the list of who is going." said Robin.

-Is Going-

*Samus

*Marth

*Kirby

*Shulk

*Mario

*Luigi

*Ness

*Robin

*Lucina

"Does anyone else want to join us?" I asked.

3 hands shot up.

Ike, Link, and Falco.

"Ike, you're hurt." Robin firmly stated.

"I don't care. What he did to me.." He looked away for a moment, but looked back with a stern look. He's stubborn.

"Fine. Add Ike, Link, and Falco to the list."

"I'll deliver what that asshole deserves." Falco spat, whilst cracking his wing's tips.

"Leave all of the planning to me." Robin stated," But I do need someone who's fast, to scout around and see if you can find out anything. Check all of the portals. We will find this man."

Everyone began to leave.

"Ike," Robin began," What did he do to you?"

Dammit Robin! That's such a touchy subject..

"Um.."

"Oh. It's fine, you don't have to tell me."

Robin walked away towards the library.

"His calm manner scares me sometimes.." I added, trying to lighten the mood.

Ike chuckled, but that quickly went away. He slammed his hand on the table.

"Dammit. How could I be so foolish and let myself get possessed like that. I thought I was one of the strongest. How can this be, if my will is so damn weak, that I couldn't even beat a simple possession spell or whatever crap he did to me."

He slouched down and leaned against the wall, covering his face with his hands. Marth had been leaning in his chair, listening to their conversation.

"Ike, you really are stupid."

Ike shot him a look.

"Not like that. You're stupid for not realizing that there was nothing you could do in that type of situation. From what Lucina told me, strip shaped dark magic was oozing from your back, which then wrapped around you like a snake. You're a fool if you think that even a legendary warrior could escape that. Oh wait. You are one. Don't be such a dope as to doubt your own capabilities just because of one mistake. Just because you fell into a trap doesn't make you a terrible fighter. It makes you more.. human. More realistic, as in, you're showing how even though you're a legendary swordsman, you're still just as vulnerable like everyone else. That can be taken as a weakness, but that can also be taken as a strength, by showing your human qualities to your allies, whom you'll be fighting alongside. They'd rather follow someone who's closer to their level of expertise and understanding, then the all star jock who hogs the spot light and disregards the feelings and situations of others. The all star jock would be the legendary swordsman side. The leader whom they'd follow would be the true, human you. Letting your guard down and getting hurt sometimes is apart of the package when you're fighting for something. Showing that doesn't make you worse, it only makes you stronger, and creates a bigger will for your team to follow you or avenge you if you die."

Those words Marth just spoke. He may not want to be called a legendary prince nor seek the title here, but naturally, the title just comes to him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Long chapter. Expect more chapters like this! ;) The ending part with Marth's little speech was something I came up with on the fly, so if it has issues, tell me! By reviewing.. I like reading reviews.. Erm.. Anyway.. Back on a more serious note, I bet no one(well maybe someone) saw Fox dying! I was deciding if I should kill Fox or Captain Falcon.. I decided on Fox for 1 reason. It's not that I hate him, I picked him because he and Falco have a close relationship, and killing his best friend would pretty much devastate Falco, wanting him to fulfill his vendetta against The Figure. Welp, there's that explanation.. See ya next chapter! ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the SUPER later chapter.. I've been busy, with the semester ending, and also I might be getting sick.. Anyway. I'm a week late then the Chapter 6 promised date, and I feel bad.. So to make it up I'll try and write 2 chapters per 2 days! ;) For the next week at least. Until Christmas Eve. You do the math on how many chapters will be made. I'm too tired and lazy. Well, without further ado, _enjoy_!

* * *

><p>By the way, here's a late-late-late-late-late disclaimer; I own nothing! All of the characters belong to Nintendo and the companies that worked with them(i.e. Sonic, Mega Man and I think one other character..)<p>

3rd Person POV

Everyone sat down inside of the dining hall. All you could hear, was, nothing. The silence was sending a shrill of chills down my spine, and I hated it. But, we had to wait for Sonic's return. He had left about 3 days prior, telling us that he would be searching for new information on the whereabouts of our common enemy. We all waiting for his scheduled arrival. I could feel the room lighten a bit when the door opened, and a blue, spiky hedgehog walked in.

"Good to know that you're not dead," joked Ike, having no response from anyone besides a slight chuckle from Sonic himself.

"Alright, so I ran through several portals around the hub, and I couldn't find any major clues to his whereabouts, but I did find somethings that cross of most of the portals. Here are the places where he's most likely located:

- Hyrule

- Sub-Space

- Ylisse

- The Darkened Kingdom

"Darkened..Kingdom?" asked Robin, per usual, intrigued.

"Yeah, it's this place where-"

Sonic was cut off my Ike making x signals.

"It's a place."

"Okay.." asked Robin, sending signals that this won't be the last they hear about it from him.

"As I was saying, I'd suggesting checking these places out. They seemed the most plausible since, well, Ylisse is known for magic and mystical creatures, as well as Hyrule. Sub-Space, since, who knows what's really out there. For the one's of us that did encounter that entire ordeal, we barely scraped the surface. We did however, meet our old enemy, Tabuu, who was pretty much the mast mind behind the operation."

"Well.. I'd have to disagree with you on that. I think the master mind was well, Master Hand." Marth denoted.

"Wait, wasn't there that other hand? What if he has something to do with all of this?" asked Sonic.

"Oh yeah! Master.. wait no.. His name had 'Hand' in it but what did it start with.."

"Okay. We're getting off topic," added Ike.

"Well we sort of aren't," argued Marth," I mean, we're talking about possible enemies right now, and well this other hand could play a part or be behind all of this."

"I guess that's true.."

"So wait, Master Hand was working with a possible suspect? Doesn't that make him a suspect as well? He could just be playing with all of us, and acting like he's a 'good person', when he really isn't." Robin added.

Lucina groaned. They kept talking and talking, and she was starting to get confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. weren't we just talking about possible places where that bastard could be? Shouldn't we go and see for ourselves if these places have any correlation? Or at least rule out the least possible in the group? I'd honestly suggest removing Sub-Space. Going there would be too much of a hassle, and we don't have that time. We need to hurry and find out where the kidnappees are, and rescue them. For all we know. They could be getting tortured right now!"

That last statement Lucina added didn't please Link, but he had to agree with her on leaving as soon as possible.

"I'd have to agree with Lucina," Link stated.

"So do I," added Samus.

Lucina smiled.

"You see? So... let's head out!"

"Well.. I guess that would be a good idea. So, let's head out tomorrow!" announced Robin.

"Wait! We've waited long enough, we should head out now! We can get a head start!" Lucina whined.

"But we need to prepare.."

"Well I don't see any problem in leaving today. It honestly should take us so long to prepare. I mean, in each area, one of us at this table resides there. Well besides The Darkened Kingdom. No one 'here' specifically lives there." Ike concluded," We can easily get supplies from each area, since we do have different currencies. Link can provide the rupees in Hyrule, and here we can provide the gold. Sound like a plan?"

"I honestly would prefer leaving today. I want that man's head on my wall as soon as possible."

"Ew.. Well, I guess that's settled then. We leave this afternoon!" dismissed Robin.

With the meeting adjourned, everyone besides the Fire Emblem cast left through the portal, hurry to get prepared for their long journey that awaits them.

Ike's POV

The fact that we're organizing all of this so orderly is amazing.. Well I might as well prepare. I walked up the stairway, that led to the male quartering to see something dark emitting from Robin's room.

"Robin..?" I asked.

"AGH!" he yelled, before falling to the floor.

"Robin!"

I quickly ran to where he was lying on the ground. Dark streaks that looked like veins we're popping around his forehead, causing him to flinch and squint his face.

"Robin? Are you okay?" I kept asking, getting no response.

I lifted him up and carried him down the steps, and out the gate. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the portal. I entered and hurried through the lobby. I could see people looking at me with confusion, but I didn't care. I had to reach the infirmary before-

"Why hello, Ike."

I looked down to see Robin looking different. Sinister.. He pushed away from me, landing on the ground in a knelt position. He looked up and smirked a grin that couldn't be mistaken for anything else besides pure evil.

"What the hell did you do to Robin?!" I shouted, reaching for my sword. The Smashers in the room currently, were watching what was going down. Some quickly caught on, and ran in, to join the fight. Around the area, you could see smashers returning from battle, only to see the horror that was unfolding. Robin flew up high and reached his hands towards the sky. He cackled as he began to create a giant mass of dark magic in a spherical form.

"ROBIN! STOP IT!" yelled Shulk.

"ROBIN IS NO MORE!"

That last statement stunned everyone.

"Keep him as still as possible!" shouted Pit," I only need to hit him once, so try and make sure he doesn't move!"

The angelic kid pulled out an arrow and drew the string, prepared to fire.

"Sure thing!" I shouted back, smiling.

"HEEY-AA!" I yelled, running, followed by me jumping high and slashing at Robin. He evaded the attack, before pulling one of his hands down to create a ball of fire. He threw it down, almost hitting Little Mac, but he dodged it with a spin, then jumped up, attempting to return the attack with an uppercut. He missed, but Shulk ran in to recover the evaded attack. He shot some power upwards using his sword, Monado, which struck Robin, unaware that someone would attack that soon. He fell tot he ground, letting go of the dark ball, that had grown largely in size. He tried to quickly get back up to add to it's mass, but I grabbed him and held him down, before he could do anything.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" he yelled in a somewhat demonic voice.

"So you possessed him..," I spat.

He snickered,"Maybe so.. but one stupid arrow can't revoke an entire curse!" he yelled," I'll be back, soon enough, and Robin will join my side without any need for this possession nonsense. I only needed him to help me a little. I did notice quite a bit of dark magic in the boy, so why not utilize it."

He looked up at the giant ball. Pit was done with hearing this bull, so he let go of the arrow which hit Robin directly in the stomach. A gag could be heard from him, the room growing silent. I let him go, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

An Hour Later – 3rd Person POV

"What happened?" inquired Lucina, as she barged into the room. Robin was lying there, still unconscious from what had occurred just an hour or so before.

"Do you remember when Robin was attacked, and that beam of dark energy hit him?" asked Marth.

"Yes.." replied Lucina, worried as to what Marth was hinting to.

"Well, most likely, the demonic being that had come, possibly put a curse on him, creating some type of nest that was just sitting dormant in him for the past few days. He decided to strike when, as Ike told me, he 'needed him to help him a little'."

Ike walked into the room, with a plain expression.

"So, what do you think? Should we wait a day, and see how his condition is, or leave now, without him. Just to state this now, if we do decide to leave today, he won't be very happy."

"I don't really care about how he'd feel if we do leave him, but I don't want to leave him to Dr. Mario who already has enough crap on his hands. No one would really be watching him, and that demonic ass wipe could strike again. I'd rather take him with us if we do leave, or wait a day."

"Well then, let's take him with us." Ike replied.

"What? Are you insane? He's not exactly fit for travel.." Marth added, worried.

"Do we have much of a choice? As Lucina stated this morning, the longer we wait, the less of a chance that the kidnapped fighters are still alive. I don't want to gamble our stakes right now, so I'd rather take the chance of taking Robin with us, then leaving a day later."

"Umm.. might I ask, why do we have to take Robin in the first place?" asked Marth uncertainly.

"Have you not seen the way he can develop a great strategy while in battle? He's like one of those.. what do you call them? Pokemon trainers or something. Like how they conduct their animals to do what they want. Some are good, and some are god awful. Well if we took their ranking system, Robin would be a master trainer or something along those lines." Ike replied.

"He's also not that bad with magic, as you guys experienced yourselves." added Lucina.

A slight groan from the bed in which Robin was resting could be heard, silencing the small room. Robin slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"What the hell happened.." he asked, groggily.

"Glad to see that you've woken up. We're leaving soon, but don't worry, you won't have to push yourself too hard until you're better." added Marth, sounding kinder then ever before. Lucina shot him a look, wondering why he was so kind when Robin was aware of what was going on, yet behind his back, he was extremely rude. She quickly dismissed it, however, and focused her attention on Robin.

"Well, I guess it's time to have one last minute meeting." she announced.

"Why?" asked Ike.

"To decide on where we're going to start. Oddly enough, the one thing we never even touched during our meeting this morning was where we were going to start searching."

"Oh.. we didn't did we.." Ike replied, walking out of the room.

"Robin," Lucina spoke.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Don't worry, you're still coming with us on the journey. It's just, try not to push yourself too hard, okay?"

Robin blushed a little.

"Uh.. sure." he replied.

Lucina and Marth walked out of the room, heading towards the Fire Emblem Estate.

1 Hour Later – After the Meeting

"So, are we decided then?" asked Marth, slamming his hand on the table to get everyone's attention. It was unnecessary, but it made him feel important.

"I'd say so," Samus replied," it was almost unanimous. The only person against heading to Hyrule was, surprisingly, Link."

"I still don't think that he's there.. I mean possibly this could all be Ganon's work, meaning heading to Hyrule would be a great idea, but I don't see a reason behind Ganon doing all this. He's evil, I get that, but why would he attack now, when he's been here for 6 years."

"Hey, that brings up another question.." Samus began," Where has Ganon been in the past few days? Has anyone seen him?"

Everyone looked around, or shook their heads.

"Weird.." she commented silently to herself.

"Well, I still say we go to Hyrule. The majority says so, so we will."

Link groaned. Really, if they went to Hyrule, it'd only remind him of her more.

"Fine. Let's just go. The faster we finish with Hyrule, the sooner I can show all of you that Ganon really did have nothing to do with all of this."

Everyone got up and walked out of the dining hall, and though the portal. Beyond the portal, was Robin, sitting down by the supplies they needed. Backpacks full of food, supplies, and clothes were stock piled on each other. About 15 bags were there.

"So, are we ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep!" chirped Lucina, excited to finally begin their adventure," We're heading off to Hyrule!"

"Yay.." Link added, sarcastically.

Everyone grabbed a bag, some grabbing two, and soon enough, everyone was walking towards the Hyrulian portal. Other smashers who wouldn't be attending waved goodbye. Soon enough, they were about to enter the portal when someone shouted," Wait!"

"Pit..?" asked Ike, turning around.  
>"Sorry about not speaking up sooner.. I want to come with you guys!"<p>

"Why didn't you say anything when we were deciding on who would go?" asked Ness, who had been awfully silent for almost all of the meetings.

"I- I'm not sure.. But I've decided to come with you guys!" he yelled, ecstatically.

"Well.. alright I guess," replied Ike with a smile. He handed him a bag, and the group was off, through the portal.

"So this is Hyrule," Lucina breathed in awe.

"Yep. Swell place if you ignore all of the monsters scattered everywhere. No matter what I do, they just keep coming back.." Link replied.

"So, where should we start?" Robin asked Link.

"If you really are intent on finding out if Ganon is behind this, I'd suggest checking Zelda's castle. He takes it over pretty often. As a matter of fact, he took it over just-"

Link stopped talking as he saw the castle in the distance.

"What?" asked Samus, who soon looked up.

The whole group just stared at the castle. Plenty of things had happened to it in the past. Twilight covering the entire palace. Ganon kidnapping Zelda, then freezing her in a crystal diamond type of gem, before taking over the castle once more. Plenty of other times too where he took over the castle and made it become infested with monsters. But this time was different. Why? Because there was no castle. Link fell to his knees, and just kept staring.

"What happened.." he breathed.

All of them were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>AN: Using A/N now. I stated that in another fanfic. Anyway.. hope you enjoyed this! I also want to SEVERELY apologize for the EXTREMELY late chapter.. I got busy finishing up the last week of our 1st semester, then I got tired and took a 3 day break.. Also, I had a bit of writer's block at the beginning hence why I'm taking so long to make this.. I didn't even meet the 3k word quota! It's only 2.7.. :( I'm severely ashamed of my laziness, and also angry that it took me so long to get past the part where Sonic returns.. But, thank the lord that I got this out FINALLY! It should be smooth sailing from here on out since we're getting into some more actiony scenes. The ironic thing about what I just said is, we've already had a ton of fighting occur. Now, you can expect MORE. ;) Review and follow If you want more! See ya'!


	7. Chapter 7

Little Mac's POV

I waved, along with many other smashers, as the group that was about to journey out towards Hyrule walked through the portal. I kept waving until they were completely through, hoping that they would notice me standing out, since no one really acknowledges me. Honestly it's annoying. I'm like some invisible creature that's there during battles, and somehow wins some of the matches. It's like a shocker to anyone that I'm here. I try and be more outspoken, but no one ever listens. I probably should have gone with them.. Ugh, but why am I complaining. Everyone who was staying decided to to figure out what to do with the giant black mass, that was floating above out heads in the lobby. We all just surrounded it, wondering what to do with it, since we were worried about touching it. Who knows what that thing can do.. What's more shocking, is how much power that white haired kid can make, yet we let him roam free.. But of course, my opinion doesn't matter, since well, NO ONE NOTICES ME. Dark Pit, or Pittoo as Pit commonly calls him, walked up into the center of the circle, preparing to speak.

"So, I propose that I can take care of this, since I am a dark being, and was created with dark magic."

"I don't think that's a great idea.. Who knows what that thing is," I spoke.

"I don't see anyone against my idea.. so I guess it's settled then," he smiled.

"What the hell! I just said that you shouldn't do that!"

I ran up to the center and pushed Dark Pit.

"Do you see me now!" I yelled.

"Oh, Little Mac.. Didn't notice you.."

Mumbles of 'Hey, where did he come from?' and 'Whoa I didn't even know we had a player named Little Mac..' could be heard all around me. You're kidding me.

"Alright, this joke isn't funny.."

"What joke.. I seriously didn't notice you.."

I snarled.

"Whatever.. What I said was, you shouldn't touch that black thing.. We don't know what it does.."

"Trust me. I know what it does," he smirked, sinisterly.

"Hey.. wait I know that look.."

I took a fighting stance. Dark Pit attempted to hit me, but I quickly stepped to the side, then behind him, before pounding his back with a full forced punch. He flew off a bit, then hit the ground. He got up, and pulled on his bow's drawstring, armed. He shot at me and I dodged. He kept shooting, each time, I kept dodging and getting closer. When I got close enough, I prepared to do a nice and clean, haymaker. The only thing different about this attack was, I was putting enough force into that it would knock him out for sure. However he dodged it, and I flew behind to where he was. He landed behind me, then let go of the drawstring.

3rd Person POV

Everyone went silent after they saw the arrow pierce through Little Mac's back. Dark Pit just stood there, smiling. He put down his bow, then flew up. The pure shock of what had just happened kept everyone frozen.

"Hey! What's happening to Little Mac.." Toon Link noticed.

Little Mac's body began emitting dark gases, which soon wrapped around him. R.O.B. realized what was going on, before buzzing,"Everyone! Get back!"

All of the smashers took a step back, and the cloud of darkness that was coming from Little Mac exploded, then disappeared. Little Mac slowly got up, but he seemed different. His eyes appeared blank, and his expression was nothing.

"Dark Pit! What are you doing!" asked Toon Link.

Dark Pit ignored him, and reached his hands upward.

"What are you doing?" beeped R.O.B.

Greninja charged a water ball, ready to hit Dark Pit since he insisted on continuing, and ignoring R.O.B's question. Everyone was ready to attack, acknowledging the last time something happened and were too scared to do anything. v

"HAH! You're all too late anyway.. I'm almost ready! Little Mac, be a dear and help me fend of these cretins," Dark Pit laughed.

Little Mac nodded, before throwing his punches all around. Round house kicks, uppercuts, gut punches. Fighters could be seen launching everywhere. Diddy Kong, however, was too agile to fall for such measly attacks. He threw his banana peels all around Little Mac, whom was too busy with the other fighters to notice what Diddy had been doing. Little Mac tripped on one of the bananas, then Donkey Kong threw a barrel over him. He began to pound his chest, then roared mightily for defeating this foe.

"Well, that's a shame.. I liked having a pet.. Oh well." he smiled sinisterly once more, showing that this wasn't over, just yet. He heaving the giant black sphere, and threw it in the direction of a portal. A sealed off portal. A portal by the name of The Dark Kingdom.

"What is with all of this.. Oh no.." chimed a gloved creature from behind.

Everyone looked to see Master Hand.

"You're a bit too late, old man!" yelled Dark Pit, proud of his accomplishment.

"DARK PIT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"You'll see," he smirked, crossing his arms and legs, while lying down in the air in a cocky position.

The portal began to rumble, and shake violently. The chains were whipping around, smacking against the wall. Everyone just stood, and watched it all go down. The planks blocking the door exploded, sending wooden shrapnel everywhere. The chains flew off as well, bursting each link and scattering across the tiled floor. The portal's shade was different from the others. Instead of the usually purple and black wave like appearance, it was purely black, with wisps of black aura coming out of it. After a few moments, 3 black robed figures walked out.

"Took you long enough," Dark Pit commented, flying over to them, then standing in line with the other 3. He snapped his fingers and his robe appeared over his shoulders.

"Those robes.. those are like the one's that man had on when he attacked us!"

"You're correct," a low, menacing voice spoke. Each figure pulled their hood off of their head, and stood there. Gasps could be heard all around.

Link's POV

Someone patted me on the back, but I didn't really care to see who. I can't believe.. How is this even possible?

"Link," Ike said sternly," We need to keep moving. I know this is a shock.. but we have to find out where that man is lurking."

He's so damn inconsiderate.. I bet if his damn Ylisse was gone, he'd freak the fuck out! I tightened my fist, but relaxed. I feel like the castle missing is in relation to the man. So if we find him.. I perked up instantly.

"What's got you so jumpy? Weren't you just depressed a moment ago.." Lucina asked, confused.

"We HAVE to find this man! If we do, I think we can bring back the castle!"

I grabbed a grass whistle and blew. A loud neigh could be heard in the distance, as my trusty steed Epona came trotting towards us. I hopped on, yelling,"ONWARD!" whilst pointing my sword. As I rode out in the distance, I could see everyone else just casually following my dusty path. There's still some hope of bringing Zelda and the castle back!

2 Hours Later – Edge of Faron Woods

We had set up tents and made a fire. The sun was setting.

"We'd better be careful, undead wolves have a tendency to arise during the night hours," I warned.

"Don't worry, if you hadn't noticed, we're all fighters. Some with swords, others with magic, and we have a few fist fighters as well," Lucina commented.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry, I'm just used to being alone out here and having to watch my own back. Plenty of my side companions were no help,"

The crackle of the fire was calming compared to what had occurred in only the past 2 days. It was nice to just sit down with your friends around a campfire and tell stories, eat fire roasted food, or just look up at the glimmering stars up above. Stars.. There had been less of them then usual, possibly because of Rosalina's disappearance. I put my sword and shield down, then layed next to them, legs crossed and arms under my head. I stared up at the sky, wondering. Is she okay? Are all of the others that were taken alright as well.. I just want to know..

"Hey, Link! Are you gonna' get anything?" yelled Pit, waving a chicken leg in the air," Kirby made it."

I instantly shot up. When it comes to cooking, Kirby is the best and always will be. We all ate, laughed, and chatted around the fire. Each of us had different stories to tell from our lands. Ness was just a normal kid until some mind-controlling aliens appeared and flipped his world upside down. Lucina, Ike, Marth and Robin each come from the lands of Ylisse where an evil spirit by the name of Grima had taken control of Robin. Lucina came from the past to help her father Chrom from dying or something. Kirby hails from the lands of Dreamland where evil characters were trying to take over. Those characters are smasher's we fight now known as King Dedede and Meta Knight. Samus(her full name being Samus Aran) was a bounty hunter who originally worked for a space police type of federation, in deep space. Mario and Luigi were from the Mushroom Kingdom and have constantly rescued the princess. Mainly Mario, but occasionally Luigi would help him. Pit is an angel from the heavens which is obvious when you look at him from a frontal perspective, but his story is about fighting the underworld army, having to kill bad guys(the usual thing), but also meeting Dark Pit or when one of the bosses that he had to kill made a mirror image of him with the Mirror of Truth. Pit destroyed the mirror and that resulted in the incomplete pit copy that was originally made to kill Pit, but since it failed and wasn't complete, Dark Pit had other plans. A few other fighters neglected to share their stories, namely Falco, Shulk, and myself. I wanted to share, but I just didn't feel the necessity to. We finished our dinners and nestled up for the night. Tomorrow would begin our adventure searching the vast lands of my home, called Hyrule.

'_So, you want to know more about your little girlfriend?_'

"Who said that.." I whispered out loud.

'_Someone who can tell you where she is and how she's doing. All you have to do is follow me.._'

"Hush Link.." yawned Lucina while waving her hand at me," we're trying to.. sleep.."

She dosed off. I grabbed my sword and shield.

"Where is she?" I whispered, more silently since I didn't want to alarm or wake anyone else.

'_You'll see.. Just follow the directions I will tell you, and soon enough you will arrive.._'

I tip-toed around the others who were sleeping on the ground. When I finally got out of the camp, the voice began to tell me the directions he said he would provide.

'_Head through Faron Woods.. When you grow close enough, you should know where you are.._'

As I walked through the silent night, I unsheathed my blade, knowing of the creatures that lurked in the woods. I would occasionally slay some bats, a few Deku Baba's that were in the way, and soon enough I did know where I had arrived. Ordon Village. I touched the base to my old tree house like home. The ladder had grown a little old, and needed replacing. The pumpkin that was used as a target when I first got my slingshot had rotted. I looked through the pathway that led to the main village and saw torches and lights inside of homes lit all around. It's good to know that they're still safe.

"So you really did take the bait. How foolish."

Started by the sudden voice I turned around and saw a tall figure, rise before me. I fell to the round, squirming away, then getting up quickly. I held out my sword, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure took of his robe's hood, revealing my ultimate rival. Ganondorf.

"So you were behind this.."

"Surprise," he smiled, slowly walking towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled, lunging my sword towards him.

He held out his hand, quickly stopping it before any contact was made. His palm began to glow a dark shade, emitting the aura we all know too well. He pulled his hand upwards then away, throwing my sword into a nearby tree. In a split second, he launched forward, then grabbed my neck.

"I thought.. you were going to.." I breathed, trying to break free," take me to.. Zelda.."

"I was lying, but then I wasn't. You'll see soon enough."

I was squirming around, helpless to defend myself.

"Ganondorf, that's enough. Put him down."

He looked to his right, seeing Lucina, Ike, Shulk and Robin all standing there, ready to fight. Ike was the one who had told Ganondorf to put me down, causing Ganon to laugh.

"Why should I listen to such a measly fighter as yourself?"

He threw me into a tree, and I fell to the ground. Everything looked blurry, and I could barely make out who was who.. I could easily tell who Ganondorf was however. He was the only one with pumpkin orange hair. My face felt wet, and when I touched my forehead, I saw blood. All around me, I could hear yelling, explosions, the swishing sound a blade makes when it slices the air. My vision still hadn't cleared up but I knew that I had to get my sword and help. I grunted, trying to get up, but my body hurt too much. I felt around, looking for my shield. When I finally found it, someone stepped on it, so I couldn't grab it. When I looked up, I could tell that Ganondorf was standing on my shield, and that he was smiling. He picked me up by the neck once more, this time without a struggle, before slamming me against the same tree he initially hurt me with. I could hear muffled yelling, but soon enough, my whole world went black.

Shulk's POV – Just Before Link's Departure

I pretended to be asleep, as Link stepped over me, trying to sneak out. I heard him randomly ask about someone saying something when clearly, everything was silent. When he finally entered the woods, I knew I had to follow him. As I began to get up, Lucina grabbed my wrist.

"Wait for me," she whispered.

We grabbed our gear and were about to head out, but soon enough, Ike and Robin joined us. We all hurried through the forest, knowing that if we took any longer, we'd lose Link and get lost. Spending a night in this eerie setting was NOT an option. We all soon arrived to where Link was exploring this clearing with some tree fort. Each of us hid behind the wall, watching him to see what he was up to. In just a few seconds, however, a gust of wind blew around and a robed figure appeared. On his right had, a triangular symbol appeared. I could hear Lucina gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That triangle.. I saw it before! When Falco, Pit, and I were fighting that robed figure back then, and Ike got possessed, I caught a glimpse of his hand and it flashed the same triangle! He's the same person.." Lucina breathed.

Each of us realizing the danger Link was in, we got ready to fight.

"So you really did take the bait. How foolish." spoke the robed marauder.

Link turned around startled.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing his sword.

When the man took off the robe's hood, everyone froze. Ganondorf stood there, fists clenched.

"So you were behind this.." Link spat.

"Surprise," he smiled, slowly walking towards Link.

"Stay back!" Link yelled, swinging his sword towards Ganon, whom didn't seem startled.

Ganondorf quickly stopped the blade with his hand, before it even hit him, then threw it off in the distance with his dark magic.

"That ass.." whispered Ike, teeth gritted.

He quickly grabbed Link by the neck, startling the silent specters.

"Alright, I think we've done enough viewing," announced Robin.

Everyone jumped out from their hiding spot.

"Ganondorf, that's enough. Put him down." boomed Ike, angrily.

Ganondorf scoffed,"Why should I listen to such a measly fighter as yourself?"

He threw Link into a tree, then got into a fighting stance.

"Link!" I yelled.

"How dare you!" yelled Lucina, lunging forward.

He quickly dodged her attack, then kicked her away. She recovered fast, then came back for a second blow. Ike ran in to help her, which dealt two blows from each end. Robin began to scroll through his tome, before casting a fire spell towards Ganon. Ike and Lucina quickly jumped out of the way, before the fire hit. But sooner then they thought, Ganon quickly recovered and ran towards them. He powered a punch towards me, but I was too late to counter. It launched me upwards and into the tree house. Some weird horn shaped door decoration hit me on the head. I took a few more seconds to think, before throwing it upwards, then using my sword to blow it down towards Ganon. I planned on it being a distraction so one of the others could hit him. He took it. Lucina quickly slashed her sword, Ike followed up with one of his powerful stabs from above, and Robin finished him off with some lightning, charged to it's full potential. He was stunned for a few seconds, and we smiled, thinking it was finally over. We were mistaken. Ganondorf quickly snap back up, from his bent position, and smiled an evil look. He began to move his arms, and I felt as though something was pulling me in. I couldn't fight it.. He pulled his arms in close, then let them out, like a firework exploding. We shot outward and away. Ike and Lucina landed in a tree, Robin hit a rock, and I was launched farther into the tree house. I hit something into the fire, and I felt the heat from the roaring flames grow. That wasn't a good sign. I shook off the impact and quickly hurried outside. I reached the balcony to see Ganondorf slam Link into the tree once more. He picked him up, then shot us a devilish smile.

"BASTARD!" I yelled, as he disappeared with a snap of his fingers. I banged the wooden floor I was laying on. Dammit. Sighing, I looked around to see the others recovering. Robin was rubbing his head, while searching for his tome and sword. Lucina and Ike were trying to get down from the tree they were stuck in. I took a deep breath. What I had inhaled alarmed me. The burnt scent that fires give off when somethings burning down began to fill the air. I looked behind me to see the entire room in flames.

"OH, CRAP!" I yelled, jumping down, head first, from the balcony.

"You idiot! This could set the whole forest on fire!" Robin alarmed.

"No kidding.. Do you have any water tomes or whatever?"

"No.."

…

We both ran behind a large rock, Ike and Lucina soon arriving to find out what was going on. Robin quickly briefed them, and that led to me getting smack upside the head by Lucina.

"Idiot."

"It wasn't my fault! I got knocked inside of that damn room, and I think I hit something.."

Everyone just sat behind the rock, hoping for a miracle that the fire wouldn't spread. Within a few seconds after they were all taking cover, the tree house exploded with a large eruption.

"What was in there.." Ike commented, slowly taking his hands away from the top of his head.

"Someone likes to horde explosives.." I added, stepping on a small fire.

"Well, now that this fiasco is over, what are we going to do about Link? He's the only one that knows these parts.. and well. He's gone." Robin stated, arms crossed.

"You know, you're being a bit heartless about this. You're thinking of Link as if he was a tool in our little adventure." Lucina retorted.

"He sort of is.. He's a friend yes, but we're in his lands, and no one else from his,'game', per say, is available."

"I think we should focus on finding out where he is. Who knows, this could lead us to the locations of the others as well." Ike added.

"Hey, what if the castle has to do with all of this? Like his base of operations! It's pretty safe to say that Ganondorf is apart of all of this." I concluded.

"Who are you!?"

We all looked towards a carved out pathway that led to a village close by. A blonde man who looked to be in his 30's to 40's stood there, sword in his right hand and a torch in the other.

* * *

><p>AN: Full day's worth of work is in this chapter.. I'm pretty proud actually. The writing is better then my normal style and I'm at 3.5k words. Well worth my effort I'd say. Also, the earlier details when I was saying that everyone was ignoring Little Mac was due to the fact that, very few Little Mac fanfictions exist. I was just pointing it out, I'm not suggesting that everyone is evil because of this. Heh. Anyway, thank you very much to the guests that keep reviewing, Namelesskid123, and scandihoovians for taking the time to review my story! I'd also like to thank the many follows that I've been receiving! It's actually really exciting to see people care enough to want to keep up to date with a story.. Honestly it's touching.. I always smile whenever I see the follow, fav, or review counter go up, even by one. Also, sorry for waiting so long to send out thanks to everyone. I like to pool up everything then have one big thank you sent out. Who knows, if this story actually gets REALLY popular, I'll keep those that have been following since day one special in my mind. You've helped little ol' me grow, and I'm extremely grateful for it. ;) See ya' next time!


End file.
